


Free At Last (Right Into Your Arms)

by namelessfedah



Series: Alone In The World (With You By My Side) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Fluff, Italian, M/M, Omega Louis, Translation, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessfedah/pseuds/namelessfedah
Summary: Louis è finalmente riuscito a scappare dai suoi rapitori, dopo dieci anni di tortura è libero. Tuttavia, scopre qualcosa di terribile riguardante il mondo. E durante il suo primo giorno da omega libero incontra un Alpha per la prima volta. L'Alpha non è per niente come se l'era immaginato, e si ritrova ad essere fortemente attirato dall'uomo.Ora è intrappolato di nuovo, ma forse questa volta è incappato in qualcosa di migliore.





	Free At Last (Right Into Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [free at last (right into your arms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135647) by [littlepixielou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepixielou/pseuds/littlepixielou). 



> **Attenzione** : questa storia NON è mia. Come specificato sopra, l'autrice è littlepixielou qui su AO3, che mi ha gentilmente dato il [permesso](http://oi63.tinypic.com/168h2ro.jpg) di tradurla.

  


  


Louis non era mai stato bravo a correre; inciampava sempre dappertutto ed era continuamente stanco. Sebbene quella volta fosse diversa; stava correndo per la sua vita. Gli faceva male tutto e se quelle persone non avessero avuto intenzione di ucciderlo, sarebbe sicuramente morto per la stanchezza. Poteva ancora sentire, dietro di lui, le urla arrabbiate di quegli individui. Quindi non dando ascolto alle sue gambe, che protestavano per il dolore, accelerò. Stava sanguinando, non sapeva bene dove, ma riusciva distintamente a sentire la sensazione di bagnato e l'odore del sangue nell'aria. Le sue costole si muovevano in modo strano al di sotto della sua pelle, ed era abbastanza sicuro le sue caviglie fossero rotte.  Sebbene non fosse niente, paragonato a quello che gli sarebbe successo se fossero riusciti a prenderlo di nuovo. Non poteva essere catturato. Era la sua unica speranza per la libertà.

  
Scavalcò una piccola staccionata, venendo accolto da più alberi, un altro bosco. Tuttavia c'è qualcosa di diverso. Le urla si erano fermate e Louis poté finalmente ricominciare a pensare. Deve aver superato una specie di confine, magari dove finiva il loro territorio? Nonostante tutto continuava a correre, aveva bisogno di recarsi il più lontano possibile dai suoi rapitori.  
  
Dopo circa dieci minuti di corsa, la vista iniziò a diventargli sfocata e inciampò leggermente. Doveva essere davvero fuori dal loro territorio perché era certo di riuscire a vedere una casa. E sul serio, chi costruirebbe una casa enorme nel bel mezzo del nulla? Louis non ebbe il tempo di pensarci che le sue gambe cedettero, e dopo essersi steso sull'erba, finalmente chiuse gli occhi e riposò.  
  
Non aveva davvero pianificato di morire, quindi eccolo qui. Venne svegliato da un fastidioso bip e si convinse fosse la macchina a cui era collegato. Era in un ospedale? Non sembrava essere la giusta opzione, la stanza era troppo piccola e personalizzata per essere una stanza d'ospedale. Le uniche somiglianze erano le mura bianche, le macchine e le attrezzature specializzate. Da quando era stato catturato non aveva più messo piede in un ospedale. Si rese conto che il dolore era scemato e che indossava vestiti diversi. Si sentì molto meglio non essendo più ricoperto di sangue e sporcizia.  
La sua calma, però, fu interrotta dal suono di alcune voci al di fuori della piccola stanza in cui si trovava, e quello che lo spaventava maggiormente era il fatto di non sapere dove fosse. Chi lo aveva trovato? Avevano buone intenzioni o erano le stesse persone che lo avevano tenuto prigioniero per tutti quegli anni? Si tolse velocemente la coperta di dosso, ma appena provò a muoversi strillò dal dolore.  
  
"Whoa! Vacci piano, amico." Esclamò una voce. Subito dopo percepì la pressione di una mano sulla spalla che lo adagiava nuovamente sul letto. Il ragazzo che aveva appena parlato gli sorrise, era biondo e aveva dei grandi occhi blu. Appena Louis prese un respiro, realizzò dall'odore che questi fosse un Beta. Alla scoperta andò nuovamente nel panico e si allontanò velocemente, gli occhi del Beta si spalancarono.  
  
"Hey, va tutto bene amico. Non ti farò del male. Sono stato io a curarti, vedi?" Disse indicando una targhetta appuntata sulla sua maglia bianca. _Niall Horan - Dottore_. Louis si tranquillizzò leggermente, ma l'individuo rimaneva comunque un Beta, quindi rimase distante, gli occhi puntati su di lui.  
  
"D-dove sono? È un ospedale questo?" Trovò finalmente il coraggio di chiedere e il ragazzo, Niall, gli sorrise.  
  
"Ho paura di no, amico. Ma non preoccuparti! Ho una laurea e tutto." Ammiccò. Louis sapeva che stesse solo cercando di essere amichevole e scherzoso per metterlo a suo agio. Ma continuava a sentirsi inconfortevole, e si odiava per questo.  
  
"Oh, capisco. Va bene, credo. Quindi, uh, dove siamo? Vivi qui?"  
  
"Si, vivo qui, con altre persone. È stata una grande idea, quella di trasferirci qui. Alcuni sono restii a vivere tra i boschi, ma a me piace." Disse Niall scrollando le spalle, gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono all'informazione. Doveva essere la casa che aveva visto prima di svenire, non era pazzo dopotutto.  
Se aveva capito bene Niall apparteneva ad un branco, un branco che viveva lì. Aveva senso tuttavia, ogni branco aveva bisogno di un dottore, per quello che ricorda di quando era un bambino e apparteneva ad un branco lui stesso. Il dottore era tremendo, con uno strano accento e le mani rugose. Niall, invece, sembrava un bravo ragazzo, eccetto per il fatto che fosse un Beta.  
  
"Quindi, qual è il tuo nome? Non ti ho trovato negli elenchi, quando ti ho fatto gli esami del sangue." Louis capì che si stesse trattenendo dal chiedere di più, e gliene fu grato. Non era sicuro di quanto fosse pronto a raccontare, ma poteva riuscire a dire almeno il suo nome.  
  
"Sono Louis.. Tomlinson, credo." Erano anni che qualcuno non lo chiamava utilizzando il suo cognome, quindi la sua memoria era leggermente annebbiata. I cognomi non sono davvero importanti comunque, no? Niall sembrò concentrato per un po', ma poi scrollò le spalle.  
  
"Beh, piacere di conoscerti, Louis." Louis gli strinse velocemente la mano, non era davvero pronto al contatto fisico con qualcuno.  
  
"È un piacere anche per me, e uh, grazie per avermi salvato la vita." Disse a testa bassa, poteva sentire gli occhi di Niall su di lui.  
  
"Nessun problema, amico, faccio solo il mio[LAVORO](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3158194#98385364). Solo, se non ti da fastidio, posso chiederti perché te ne stavi svenuto nel bosco avendo delle lesioni mortali?" Louis corrugò la fronte.  
  
"Lesioni mortali?"  
  
"Si, hai due costole rotte, stavi per perforarti un polmone."  
  
"Oh." Fu tutto quello che Louis riuscì a dire, non aveva idea che fosse così grave. Sapeva solo che il suo stomaco faceva male da morire.  
  
"Quindi, vuoi spiegamelo o?"  
  
"Ho scelta?"  
  
"Certo che ce l'hai, se non vuoi parlarne lo rispetto. Sono solo curioso." Disse scrollando le spalle e Louis quasi sorrise,  _quasi_. Capì di dover dire tutto a Niall prima o poi, quindi poteva benissimo dirglielo subito. Glielo doveva per avergli salvato la vita, ad ogni modo.  
  
"Cerca di non dare di matto però, okay?"  
  
"Farò del mio meglio, davvero." I suoi occhi brillavano dalla curiosità, ma Louis sapeva che sarebbe stata sostituita da compassione in meno di due secondi.  
  
"Quando avevo sei anni fui portato via dalla mia famiglia. Gli uomini che mi rapirono erano un gruppo di Beta adulti, quindi non avevo nessuna possibilità di scappare;  semplicemente mi preseroe se ne andarono. Mi portarono in una piccola casa nel bosco, non molto lontano da qui a dire la verità. Sono finalmente riuscito a scappare, ecco perché mi hai trovato svenuto nel tuo giardino."  
  
"Aspetta, sei stato rapito? Quando avevi solo sei anni?! È tremendo! Perché l'avrebbero fatto?" Niall non sembrò compassionevole, ma scioccato ed arrabbiato?  
  
"È successo quando gli Omega stavano iniziando ad estinguersi, sapevano che avrebbero ricavato molti soldi tenendomi prigioniero, quindi mi presero. Mi picchiavano a volte, solo per divertimento credo, ma questa volta è stato diverso. Sapevo di dover scappare, l'ho fatto ed eccomi qui." Sembrava che Niall stesse per piangere quando Louis terminò il suo racconto, ma poi corrugò la fronte e sembrò ancora più confuso di Louis quando era arrivato lì.  
  
"Perché avrebbero dovuto ricavare soldi su di te?" A quello fu Louis a corrugare la fronte, era serio?  
  
"Perché non ci sono molti di noi rimasti." Non aveva intenzione di sembrare scosso ma era un argomento delicato, quello.  
  
"Noi? Stai dicendo quello che penso tu stia dicendo?"  
  
"N-non lo so? È così difficile credere che io sia un Omega? Pensavo avessi visto i miei esami del sangue." Niall ansimò e Louis non aveva idea del perché, sperava non fosse qualcosa di brutto.  
  
"Cosa?! Sei un Omega?"  
  
"Si! Perché ne sei così sorpreso? Che razza di dottore sei?"  
  
"Le nostre macchine non sono programmare per analizzare sangue Omega! Tutto quello che ho ottenuto è stata una serie di numeri, come potevo sapere cosa significassero? E  _cristo santo_ , sei un Omega amico!" Niall aveva la faccia rossa e per un secondo Louis fu preoccupato che potesse morire per un attacco di cuore.  
  
"Si, e allora? So che siamo rimasti in pochi ma davvero, non c'è bisogno di dare di matto." Niall a quello rise istericamente, e Louis iniziò a pensare fosse pazzo per davvero. Dopo aver avuto il piccolo attacco di ridarella si fermò di colpo e sembrò quasi triste, cosa che sconvolse Louis, non prometteva niente di buono.  
  
"Louis, per quanto tempo ti hanno tenuto prigioniero?" Louis abbassò lo sguardo.  
  
"Um, dieci anni." Niall sembrò ancora più triste e posò cautamente una mano sul braccio di Louis, che al contatto non trasalì.  
  
"Louis, Dio mio, non so come dirtelo ma.. non è rimasto nessuno. Non ci sono più Omega."  
  
"Cosa?" Gridò Louis più confuso che mai. "Co-cosa stai dicendo?"   
  
"Ci sono stati così tanti omicidi, Louis, e rapimenti proprio come il tuo. Alla fine sono stati interamente spazzati via dalla terra. Mi dispiace così tanto, Louis." Niall aveva lo sguardo basso mentre Louis lo fissava semplicemente. C'era un leggero ronzio nelle sue orecchie e capì che stava per piangere. Niall continuava a parlargli, lo capiva dalla sua bocca che si muoveva costantemente; ma non riusciva a captare le parole. Solo rumore e dolore, tanto dolore. Gli Omega erano scomparsi. Spazzati via dalla terra come vermi. La sua gente, la sua famiglia non esisteva più. Ma ciò significava che;  
  
"Sono l'unico Omega rimasto."  
  
"Mi dispiace Louis. Non posso immaginare come tu ti senta ora, dev'essere orribile." Louis tirò su col naso.  
  
"Non è colpa tua. Mi dispiace averti urlato contro. È solo.. pensavo che alla fine almeno alcuni di noi fossero rimasti. Evidentemente mi sbagliavo."  
  
"Va tutto bene. Louis. Mi dispiace aver dato di matto. È solo che non incontravo un'Omega da quando ero un bambino e.. è stato affascinante, ecco."  
  
"Non sono molto interessante, in realtà. Mi dispiace di essere stato così spaventato quando sei entrato, non ho avuto belle esperienze con i Beta, come avrai potuto capire." Disse scrollando le spalle, Niall sembrò confuso ancora una volta.  
  
"Un momento, sono stati dei Beta a catturarti?"  
  
"Certo, chi altro avrebbe potuto farlo?"  
  
"Gli Alpha, sono stati loro a catturare e uccidere gli altri."  
  
"Alpha? Non ho mai visto un Alpha."  
  
"Cosa? Mai? Com'è possibile?"  
  
"Nella mia famiglia erano tutti Omega o Beta, erano molto protettivi nei miei confronti e non mi hanno mai lasciato stare vicino ad un Alpha."  
  
"È.. è strano, amico. Ora capisco perché eri così sospettoso con i Beta, comunque. Quindi, davvero non sai cos'è un Alpha o?" Niall sembrava imbarazzato nel chiedere, ma Louis non lo biasimava per ma sua curiosità.  
  
"No, davvero. Mi hanno sempre detto che fossero pericolosi e che avrei dovuto stargli alla larga." Niall stava per rispondere quando sentirono dei passi pesanti fuori la porta. Niall saltò dalla sedia dov'era precedentemente adagiato e Louis lo fissò. Sembrava stesse andando nel panico mentre si avvicinava alla porta ma era troppo tardi, Louis lo guardò leggermente preoccupato mentre la porta iniziava ad aprirsi e Niall si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e "Non ti azzardare ad entrare!" urlò.  
  
La persona entrò comunque, nonostante le urla di Niall e le preoccupazioni di Louis. L'uomo era enorme, vestito completamente di nero e con degli occhi penetranti. Louis non sapeva se esserne spaventato o inginocchiarsi direttamente.  
  
"Cosa ti urli, Horan?" La voce scosse l'intero corpo di Louis, era così profonda e roca, sbavò quasi al suono. Prese un respiro profondo e se prima si era tenuto dallo sbavare come un idiota, era sicuro l'avrebbe fatto adesso. L'odore che emanava l'uomo era paradisiaco. Un misto tra arance e cioccolata, muschiato e mascolino. Era semplicemente  _così_  dominante, come il linguaggio del suo corpo.  
  
L'uomo si fermò immediatamente al suono del respiro pesante di Louis, i suoi occhi saettarono verso di lui. Verdi. Oh,  _così_  verdi. Si intrecciarono a quelli di Louis che si sentì morire. La stanza scomparve e Niall venne dimenticato. Tutto quello che Louis riusciva a vedere era verde. L'uomo si avvicinò lentamente e Louis si immobilizzò, era abbastanza sicuro di aver smesso di respirare tempo fa. Era  _così_  vicino ora, poteva sentire l'odore di ammorbidente sui suoi vestiti e vedere la poca peluria sul suo mento.  
  
Una mano incredibilmente grande si stava avvicinando alla sua faccia, e Louis si morse le lebbra, non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi. L'uomo posò lentamente la mano sulla guancia ferita di Louis che non si era mai sentito tanto spaventato e al sicuro allo stesso tempo prima. Mormorò poggiando maggiormente la guancia sul palmo dell'uomo, il pollice carezzava dolcemente il suo zigomo e si Louis si sentì malleabile.  
  
"Vacci piano con lui, Harry. È ferito." Sentì Niall dire. Vide gli occhi dello sconosciuto scurirsi e la mano scostarsi dalla sua faccia. Gli occhi dell'uomo erano completamente neri, ora, e osservavano alternatamente il corpo ferito ed il viso di Louis, che ricambiò lo sguardo seguendo l'istinto. Era molto spaventato, la sensazione di sicurezza era sparita completamente.  
  
L'uomo si avvicinò nuovamente, ma il suo tocco era meno gentile. Gli afferrò mascella, forzandolo a guardarlo.  
  
"Chi è stato a farti questo? Dimmelo e li ucciderò tutti. Dimmelo!" Disse scuotendo violentemente Louis, a cui scappò un lamento, la sensazione era troppo familiare. L'uomo sembrava feroce e Louis ringraziò silenziosamente Niall quando avanzò, afferrando l'Alpha per la spalla, fu incredibilmente coraggioso.  
  
"Harry calmati, amico. Non vedi che lo spaventi?" L'uomo, Harry a quanto pare, guardò di nuovo Louis. Respirava ancora pesantemente e il castano abbassò lo sguardo, troppo spaventato per ricambiare lo sguardo. Sembrava pentito, quasi triste e Louis non capiva perché, ma stava male per lui. Come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, quasi come se sentisse di doversi scusare con l'uomo. Harry abbassò le spalle sconfitto, prima di lasciare velocemente la stanza. La porta si chiuse violentemente, e Louis fu certo di riuscire a vedere pezzi di legno cadere da essa. Percepì di nuovo quel ronzio nelle sue orecchie, ma riuscì chiaramente a sentire Niall mormorare;  
  
"L'avevo appena riparata!" Louis sorrise leggermente prima che l'oscurità lo avvolgesse nuovamente.  
  
  
La volta successiva in cui Louis si svegliò fu leggermente diversa. Era meno confuso ma ancora leggermente scosso. Aveva appena avuto il suo primo incontro con un Alpha (almeno credeva fosse un Alpha, cos'altro avrebbe potuto essere?) e non sapeva cosa pensare. Sicuramente era stato spaventato dall'uomo, ma il suo tocco gentile gli era piaciuto. E la sua voce, Dio, la sua voce rimbombava ancora nella sua testa. Si riscosse ed aprì gli occhi. Non poteva permettersi di avere quei pensieri, gli avrebbero portato solo problemi.  
  
Si trovava sempre nella stessa stanza, ma Niall non c'era. Tuttavia, due individui erano seduti alla fine del suo letto. Lo stavano fissando e Louis deglutì mentre si sedeva lentamente, avrebbe voluto sentirsi felice perché finalmente riusciva a mettersi seduto, ma i due uomini all'interno della stanza lo mettevano sotto pressione.  
  
"È sveglio." Disse uno dei due, e Louis capì immediatamente che era un Beta, lo erano entrambi. Indossavano delle uniformi, e guardando attentamente realizzò fossero degli agenti di polizia. Sapeva che si sarebbero fatti vedere prima o poi. Molto probabilmente li aveva chiamati Niall, anche se avrebbe preferito gli dessero più tempo per riprendersi.  
  
"Il mio nome è Jacob, e questo è il mio collega Ahmet. Siamo i poliziotti responsabili di quest'area. Niall Horan ci ha chiamati." Louis annuì solamente, non disse nemmeno una parola. Non gli piacevano quegli uomini. Quello che aveva appena parlato, era corpulento, con i capelli castani e piccoli occhi verdi. Un verde sbagliato, comunque, troppo chiaro e cattivo. L'altro individuo, Ahmet, era leggermente meglio, ma i suoi occhi scuri non lasciavano Louis nemmeno per un attimo, anche se quest'ultimo si rifiutava di ricambiare lo sguardo.  
  
"Siamo qui per porti alcune domande, non appena avrei risposto a tutto inizieremo le indagini per trovare i tuoi rapitori, d'accordo?" Louis annuì nuovamente.  
  
"Puoi dirci come ti chiami?" Questa volta fu l'altro uomo a parlare, la sua voce dava i brividi a Louis e non in senso buono.  
  
"Louis Tomlinson. Non riesco a ricordare il mio secondo nome, in verità. Mi dispiace."  
  
"Non devi scusarti, Louis. Dicci solo cosa ricordi, senza pressioni." Disse Ahmet con un sorriso, mentre l'altro uomo lo guardava come un falco, stava iniziando a mettere a disagio Louis.  
  
"Quanti anni hai, Louis?"  
  
"Sedici, a meno che.. a che mese siamo?"  
  
I due uomini si guardarono in modo strano, "Oggi è esattamente l'undici ottobre."  
  
"Oh, allora ho ancora sedici anni." Abbassò lo sguardo non appena gli agenti mormorarono qualcosa tra di loro.  
  
"Sai di essere l'ultimo della tua razza?" L'agente, Jacob, chiese con voce affilata. Louis affondò tra le coperte, quegli uomini non gli piacevano per niente.  
  
"Lo so, agente. Niall mi ha informato prima." Entrambi gli uomini alzarono le sopracciglia. Louis voleva semplicemente che se ne andassero, era stufo di rispondere a quelle domande ma non aveva la forza di dirlo agli agenti.  
  
"Puoi dirci esattamente cos'è successo? Abbiamo davvero bisogno di sapere." Louis scosse la testa ancor prima che i due potessero concludere la frase. Non gli piaceva pensarci, figurarsi parlarne. L'aveva detto solo a Niall, perché gli aveva salvato la vita e glielo doveva. Era incredibilmente doloroso parlarne e non voleva mostrarsi vulnerabile davanti ai due agenti.  
  
"Louis, è fondamentale che tu ce lo dica, dobbiamo riportarlo e soprattutto informare il concilio che c'è un Omega sopravvissuto al mondo. È veramente importante, non vuoi ostacolare la legge, dico bene?" Sembrava pungente e Louis cercò di resistere all'urgenza di tirarsi le coperte fin sopra il capo. Avrebbe voluto solo scomparire mentre i due individui si avvicinavano e il più grosso si chinava su di lui.  
  
"Andiamo, tesorino. Non renderti le cose difficili. Non vogliamo farti del male, vero?" Si sorrisero malignamente a vicenda mentre Louis piagnucolava. Era indifeso, lo sapeva. E tutto quello che voleva era Harry. Sarebbe stato in grado di proteggerlo, poteva essere spaventoso, ma pensandoci l'ultima volta lo era stato perché Louis era ferito, non direttamente nei suoi confronti.  
  
Appena realizzò questo il suo corpo e la sua mente iniziarono a chiamarlo, desiderando riuscisse a sentirlo. L'unica cosa che potesse fare era pregare che percepisse che qualcosa non stesse andando bene e accorresse in suo aiuto.  
  
Gli uomini continuavano ad avvicinarsi e uno dei due aveva una mano sulla coscia di Louis. Era in trappola, non poteva camminare a causa della sua caviglia e sentiva troppo dolore perfino per riuscire a scendere dal letto.  
Si sentì un fortissimo rumore e la porta si ruppe di nuovo aprendosi. Persino un quella situazione Louis riuscì a pensare a quanto si sarebbe arrabbiato Niall quando l'avrebbe scoperto. Harry era in piedi dietro la porta rotta affannato. I suoi occhi erano scuri come l'ultima volta, ma stavolta non erano puntati su Louis, bensì sugli agenti. I due sussultarono appena lo videro e indietreggiarono spaventati, Louis non si sentì triste per loro.  
  
"Signor Styles.. st-stavamo solo cercando di interrogarlo e-"  
  
"Silenzio! Riuscivo a sentire la sua angoscia dal mio ufficio. Cosa gli stavate facendo, esattamente?" Incrociò le braccia al petto e Louis lo fissò. Dio, l'Alpha sarebbe riuscito a sollevarlo così facilmente, nemmeno fosse stato una piuma.  
  
"Lu-lui si rifiutava di collaborare signore, quindi.. stavamo cercando di, uhm, di incoraggiarlo?" Ahmet la pose come una domanda e Harry non sembrò molto soddisfatto o convinto a quell'affermazione.  
  
"Fuori."  
  
"Co-cosa? Ma signore, abbiamo bisogno di risposte."  
  
"Ho detto di uscire! Questo è il mio fottuto territorio ed esigo che voi, viscidi vermi, usciate di qui! Ora!" La sua voce da Alpha rimbombò per la stanza e anche se il richiamo non era diretto a Louis, questi si rannicchiò leggermente per la paura. Sembrò funzionare sui due uomini, infatti scomparirono attraverso la porta rotta un paio di secondi dopo.  
  
Louis rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo così che l'attenzione di Harry fosse totalmente rivolta a lui. I suoi occhi erano di nuovo verdi, e quando si sedette vicino al suo letto, Louis si ricompose, non riuscendo però, a staccare gli occhi dall'Alpha.  
  
"Stai bene?" chiese Harry. La sua voce era più calma, ma comunque profonda.  
  
"Si, grazie per.. hai capito." Louis arrossì sotto lo sguardo dell'Alpha, cercò di sembrare gratificato, perché lo era, ma era difficile concentrarsi essendo così nervoso.  
  
"Non devi ringraziarmi. Mi dispiace tu abbia dovuto sopportare tutto quello. Ho detto a Niall che era troppo presto per chiamare la polizia, ma sembra non mi abbia dato ascolto." Sembrava arrabbiato mentre parlava, Louis pregò silenziosamente che non succedesse niente di brutto al biondo, voleva solo aiutare dopo tutto.  
  
"Mi scuso anche per il mio comportamento dell'altra notte, non avevo intenzione di spaventarti in quel modo." A Louis venne quasi voglia di abbracciarlo quando vide il suo sguardo triste, ma non sapeva se gli fosse permesso quindi gli fece solo un piccolo sorriso.  
  
"Va tutto bene. Sono solo un po' scosso, credo."  
  
"È completamente comprensibile. Sono Harry, comunque, il capo di questo branco." Quindi era per questo che tutti gli obbedivano, lui era  _l'Alpha_.  
  
"Sono Louis, ma sono sicuro Niall te l'abbia già detto."  
  
L'Alpha sorrise, "L'ha fatto. È bello pronunciato da te, comunque." Louis arrossì. Perché era così gentile? Erano così tutti gli Alpha o solo lui?  
  
"Ti-ti ha detto cosa mi è successo? Intendo, perché sono qui e tutto il resto." Disse quasi mormorando, ma Harry dovette averlo sentito poiché fece una smorfia prima di guardare altrove.  
  
"No, mi ha solo detto delle tue ferite e che.. che sei un Omega." Disse continuando a guardare altrove. A Louis non piacque quella cosa. Perché Harry non lo guardava più? Aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Tutto ad un tratto il suo petto diventò pesante, e non riusciva più a respirare per qualche ragione. Sentiva le sue mani tremare e poi una mano sulla sua spalla. Alzò lo sguardo e vide che Harry gli stava parlando, ma non riusciva a sentire le parole, solo il battito del proprio cuore.  
  
"Louis? Louis calmati. Hai bisogno di respirare." Harry si alzò immediatamente dalla sedia, sporgendosi verso di lui. Louis riusciva a sentire il suo profumo in questo modo e incredibilmente riuscì a calmarlo. Entrambe le mani di Harry erano sulla sua faccia e Louis ci si strofinò contro, di puro istinto. Si sentiva bene, il suo intero corpo si sentiva bene, fluttuante quasi.  
Harry riconobbe lo sguardo sul volto di Louis e sospirò. Si sedette attentamente sul bordo del letto e Louis, con gli occhi un po' appannati, lo seguì. Ricominciò a respirare piano, il suo corpo era rilassato.  
  
"Louis, puoi sentirmi?" Louis annuì piano e Harry gli sorrise. Sapeva che Louis fosse molto confuso su come agisse il suo corpo, probabilmente non aveva idea di cosa fosse normale e cosa no.  
  
"È perfettamente normale, Louis. È semplicemente il tuo corpo che reagisce a me." Louis annuì ancora, sembrando un po' più sveglio. Harry colse l'occasione per passargli una mano tra i capelli e dovette mordersi le labbra per la loro morbidezza.  
  
"H-Harry?"  
  
"Si, Louis?" Louis quasi sussultò alla profondità della sua voce, così incredibilmente ammaliante.  
  
"Non voglio più parlare con degli agenti.  _Ti prego, Harry_."  
  
Il cuore di Harry fece male alla voce implorante di Louis, i suoi occhi erano leggermente lucidi mentre guardava l'Alpha ed Harry volle quasi chiudere i suoi. Sapeva di dover proteggere quel ragazzo a tutti i costi, così gli carezzò una guancia e annuì.  
  
"Non dovrai parlare con nessuno se non vuoi. Quegli agenti non metteranno più piede in questa casa. Posso promettertelo, Louis."  
  
"Grazie." Louis sussurrò ed Harry gli sorrise tristemente.  
  
"Dobbiamo sapere cosa ti è successo, però. So che non ti piace parlarne, ma qualsiasi cosa ti sia successa è sbagliata. Abbiamo,  _ho_ , bisogno di sapere che non ti accadrà più, e i responsabili devono essere puniti."  
  
Louis non rispose immediatamente, si guardò le mani, che per una volta non stavano tremando. Voleva fidarsi di Harry, sapeva nel profondo che l'uomo voleva soltanto aiutare. Era un'Alpha, comunque.  
Louis non sapeva come agissero, non aveva idea di cosa Harry fosse capace, ne quali intenzioni avesse con Louis.  
  
Ricordò che quando era un bambino i suoi genitori lo mettevano in guardia sugli Alpha, ma non gli avevano mai detto niente sui Beta e quello era ciò che aveva ottenuto. Si sentiva legato ad Harry, calmo e per una volta al sicuro. Non si era mai sentito al sicuro, nemmeno con Niall.  
  
"Posso-posso dirtelo?"  
  
Harry sembrò scioccato, ma poi sorrise, e le sue fossette vennero fuori. Nessuno di pericoloso poteva avere delle fossette come quelle, giusto?  
  
"Certo che puoi, Louis. Voglio solo aiutarti, puoi dirlo a me e poi io lo dirò alla polizia così potranno far partire le indagini, okay?"  
  
"Okay.. solo promettimi che non mi compatirai. Non mi piace la compassione." Harry alzò le mani a quello, facendo sorridere Louis.  
  
"Lo prometto, puoi fidarti di me Louis. Dimmi solo quello che ti mette a tuo agio, non farò pressioni." Louis annuì ed Harry si schiarì la gola mentre si avvicinava leggermente a Louis, i suoi penetranti occhi verdi lo scrutavano.  
  
"Quindi, quanti anni hai, Louis?" Louis apprezzò molto il fatto che iniziasse con domande semplici, quindi si sistemò sul letto e si porto le mani in grembo.  
  
"Sedici." Harry quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva a quello e Louis lo fissò shoccato mentre cercava di smettere di tossire. Quando si fu ripreso dallo shock guardò Louis, che si sentì confuso e spaventato allo stesso tempo.  
  
"Hai solo sedici anni?!"  
  
"Si.. è un male?"  
  
"Si che è un male, Louis! Sei praticamente un bambino!"  
  
"Hey! Non sono un bambino, grazie tante. Quanti anni hai tu, comunque?" Harry sembrava triste e Louis si chiese perché.  
  
"Venti." Questa volta fu Louis quello ad essere shoccato, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere. Si sentiva leggermente infastidito e non capì davvero perché. Non che avesse immaginato che sarebbe potuto accadere qualcosa tra loro,  _per niente_.  
  
"Oh, okay." Harry sembrava triste quanto Louis a riguardo, ma non disse niente.  
  
"Quindi, quando sei stato rapito e.. sai il perché?"  
  
"Avevo sei anni. Non riesco davvero a ricordare come o dove sia successo. Tutto quello che so è che mi sono risvegliato in un seminterrato, dove ho vissuto per dieci anni. Sapevano che avrebbero ricavato dei soldi vendendomi in seguito, quando non ci sarebbero più stati Omega rimasti o almeno solo pochi di noi. Sarei valso molto di più, quindi mi hanno tenuto in vita per tutti questi anni."  
  
Harry prese un lungo e profondo respiro per calmarsi. "Hai visto le loro facce?"  
  
Louis sbuffò.  
  
"Certo che l'ho fatto. Non hanno mai indossato maschere. Erano convinti che non sarei mai riuscito a scappare quindi non se ne sono mai preoccupati."  
  
"Come hai fatto a scappare allora? Perché ora, dopo tutto questo tempo?" Louis sussultò a questo, era qualcosa che avrebbe voluto assolutamente dimenticare, quella notte. Ma sapeva che Harry aveva bisogno di quella particolare informazione, quindi si morse le labbra e lo guardò.  
  
"Ero più motivato che mai. Li ho sentiti parlare, dicevano che era ora. Ora di vendermi. Avevano già un compratore e si stavano stancando di me. Sono entrati nella mia stanza per dirmi che il mattino seguente saremmo andati in America. Ho rifiutato, non ho mai combattuto così in vita mia."  
  
"Sono contento tu l'abbia fatto." Harry gli carezzò una guancia e Louis arrossì.  
  
"Questo non spiega come hai fatto a scappare, tuttavia. Senza offesa, Louis, ma sei molto fragile, non avevi molte possibilità di uscire di lì combattendo."  
  
Louis sorrise. "Infatti non l'ho fatto, ho finto di essere morto. Sono andati nel panico appena mi hanno visto, perché non avrebbero avuto i loro soldi. Sono corsi dal loro capo per dirglielo, e ovviamente, pensando che fossi 'morto' hanno lasciato la porta aperta."  
  
Harry sollevò le sopracciglia impressionato, e Louis se ne compiacque. Poteva anche essere un Omega, ma era un sopravvissuto, ed aveva il diritto di esserne almeno un po' orgoglioso.  
  
"Ho colto l'occasione e sono scappato. Ed eccomi qui."  
  
La voce di Louis sembrava sofferente ed Harry riusciva a sentire la rabbia crescere. Come avevano potuto trattare il suo Omega in quel modo? Li avrebbe trovati e uccisi con le sue stesse mani, assicurandosi che soffrissero il doppio di quanto avesse sofferto Louis. Sentì una piccola mano sulla sua, guardò Louis che lo stava fissando con occhi spaventati e imploranti.  
  
"Harry?" L'Alpha si ricordò di cosa era successo l'ultima volta che aveva perso la calma in presenza di Louis quindi mosse la sua mano e prese quella di Louis nella sua. Il gesto ebbe un effetto estremamente calmante su Harry, la pelle di Louis pressata contro sua mentre il suo profumo lo avvolgeva.  
  
"Va tutto bene, sto bene ora. Mi dispiace di aver quasi perso la calma di nuovo. Sono solo  _così_  arrabbiato, Louis. Ti hanno fatto del male e nessuno, assolutamente nessuno è autorizzato a farlo, okay? Nemmeno io, soprattutto non io." Louis annuì, stupito da quanto Harry sembrasse feroce, solo per lui.  
  
"Sei così protettivo con tutti?" Non poté trattenersi dal chiedere, voleva solo riuscire a capire meglio Harry.  
  
"No. Solo con te, Louis, solo con te. Non lascerò che ti accada qualcosa di male di nuovo, okay?"  
Sembrava così mortalmente serio che Louis non protestò quando l'Alpha si avvicinò e il suo respirò si bloccò. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma non di certo la faccia di Harry premuta nell'incavo del suo collo. Sussultò all'improvvisa vicinanza ma non si mosse, non voleva rovinare tutto. Riusciva a sentire il respiro caldo di Harry sul suo collo, e il suo intero corpo diventò gelatina. Si avvicinò di più a lui quando l'Alpha iniziò a respirare pesantemente sulla sua pelle.  
  
"Sei mio ora, okay? Mio." Suonava più come un affermazione che come una domanda, quindi Louis non rispose, Non protestò neanche, tuttavia. Sembrava estremamente giusto alle sue orecchie, lo sentiva giusto. Quindi afferrò la maglia di Harry nelle sue piccole mani e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
"Tuo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey heyy  
> I'm back! Con una nuova traduzione! Allora, che ve ne pare? È una serie ed è completamente diversa da _More Than Meets The Eye_ , la mia altra traduzione (se non l'avete ancora letta fatelo, la trovate sul mio profilo. è una storia fantastica), ma d'altronde mi piace sperimentare diversi generi di storia, quindi va bene così.  
> Spero la seguirete, è una delle mie storie preferite, sono sicura l'amerete.  
> Iiinoltre, a breve posterò una nuovissima OS! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! 
> 
> A presto.  
>  _-Fedah_


End file.
